yestrazfandomcom-20200214-history
Zarina
Zarina is a Young Adult Gold Dragon of Legend with levels in sorcerer. (Number unknown). She has brilliant gold hair and eyes and is more attractive than the average woman. She was in actuality chosen by Bahamut to be the harbinger for the dragons return and the voice of good and restraint for the dragons who would remain. By the end of the campaign she is a Paragon Young Adult Gold Dragon of Legend with 20 levels of sorcerer and she rules as the head of the governing council of the island and queen of the largest feudal state in the southern portion of the island encompassing Brightheart. In teh setting of Taerra she has aged to Old, thought still looks like a late 20s female sun elf. Personality Distrusting of the normal person, she uses and abuses her powers on others to ensure her safety and success. However, due to party influence, she has mellowed out a bit more and has become more relaxed and tolerant of her non-draconic allies. During the war she continued to work with the non-draconic allies and began to understand her role as a mediator instead of living the life of isolation she had been living. While she was a bit cold at first, she evolved into a compassionate and understanding woman who has lived both the life of a god and mortal being that of dragon and elf for many years. She is deeply in-tuned with the feelings of those around her and works to mend wounds with actions over words. History Zarina was born to two gold dragon priests of Bahamut ad was blessed by his brilliance. She was to be the champion of Bahamut and deliver a blow to both humans and tiamats spawn retaking dragons rightful place as rulers, but her parents were killed while she was yet mostly unaware of their plans for her. After her parents were killed by Grey Hounds, she managed to escape and wandered the world as a sun elf for fifty years, Both the Metallic Order and Legion of the Scale sought for her to join them, and she decided the metallic order would be better suited for her lifestyle not wishing to be the weapon the legion of the scale wanted her to be. During her time with the order she came across her adopted siblings Reed and Silvia along the way. She is deeply protective of them, and often expresses wished for them not to be present in battles, something Reed resents. She at some point joined up with and helped found the metallic order, but left for a while over the issue of whether or not the organization should go to war or simply protect other dragons. She re-joined the war when the heros of the Second Draconic War proved to her that war was coming and it would be better if she were a part of her. Her position was restored and she was appointed chief advisor to General Miltiates. There is a prophecy which speaks of her defeating King Yestraz and the Cult of the Dragon and bringing a new age of peace. NOTE: No proof of such a prophecy exists, leaving many to believe it is just wishful thinking (Including Zarina). This prophecy would later be proven correct. However, at the end of the age she was chosen to be the "Golden Lady of the South" and lead both people and dragons in rebuilding a portion of the southern land. She and Siri promised to rule until things were set, after which they have traveled together enjoying their twilight years together.